


Honey or Poison

by erohikakun



Series: Nicolai [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dubious Consent, Highlander Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Alphinaud Leveilleur, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erohikakun/pseuds/erohikakun
Summary: It wasn't unusual for Alphinaud to come out of an encounter with a few scrapes and bruises; fighting from range didn't mean he was immune by any means. Losing his voice, though, was new to him.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Series: Nicolai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Honey or Poison

The sick bay of the Rising Stones sat silent and still as the chirurgeon left for the night. The cots all lay empty, save the one furthest from the door. Bathed in the dim light of a candle, Alphinaud sat reading a heavy tome, looking rather glum. He'd much rather be off in his own room, yet here he was. At least he could make the most of it reviewing some of his older tomes.

His peace was short lived, as he heard the door open again and the clanging of armored boots entering. A touch irritated, he sighed and looked up to see Nicolai, the Warrior of Light, looming over him. Alphinaud opened his mouth to greet him, but all that came out was a hoarse croak. He quickly turned away in frustration. He felt the bed shift as the man silently sat down next to him. Alphinaud tried to resume reading, but with his concentration broken, his mind kept pulling itself back to bemoaning his current condition. It wasn't unusual for him to come out of an encounter with a few scrapes and bruises; fighting from range didn't mean he was immune by any means. Typically, though, he'd have been able to patch himself up right then and there.

The day before, his Crystal Braves had gone to deal with a gang of masked bandits at a nearby settlement, and sent a request for aid. Alphinaud would have requested Nicolai's assistance, but the warrior was away with personal business. It would be good to stay fit for combat, he figured, and volunteered to support them himself.

For bandits, their ranks were rather well rounded. He found himself dodging arrows and spells while trying to support his allies, and not always successfully. The Braves managed to take down a couple of the bandits, and as they began to flee, one of their mages shot Alphinaud with a spell so forceful it knocked him to his knees. A bit roughed up, but otherwise fine, he had thought, only to find his voice gone when he tried to heal his allies' wounds. Echo drops had done some to soothe his aching throat, but his voice remained scratchy and inaudible.

Neither he nor any of the Scions were familiar with such a severe ailment. The best he could do was rest and wait for a few days under chirurgeon's watch while the others sought out a cure.

"Still can't speak, I see." Nicolai broke the silence, curt as ever, bringing him back to the present. Still Alphinaud kept his gaze on the book, eyes moving across the page but absorbing little, and wondered what the man's business with him was. Perhaps he had just sought his companionship? Typically he would've appreciated the gesture, but something had him uneased. He glanced up from his text to see the warrior staring back, pale green and blue eyes piercing right at him. No matter the situation, it seemed the man always had the same intensity as he did on the battlefield--but no, not quite--it was almost more akin to a predator stalking its prey. Alphinaud raised his eyebrows and gestured with a hand, trying best he could to ask what had brought Nicolai here. 

Nicolai reached out and gripped Alphinaud's wrist, his large hand wrapping around it with ease. Alphinaud suddenly felt very fragile. The Warrior of Light was his companion, his ally; surely he would do him no harm? Before he could question further, Nicolai suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to his own.

Alphinaud was taken aback. It wasn't the first time he had kissed him, but this felt...different. After the harrowing events of the Praetorium, Alphinaud had been one of the first to see him safely return. Nicolai had swept him up in his arms and kissed him then, a gesture full of joy and relief, celebrating that they both still lived. But now, this kiss was hungry, possessive...almost as if he meant to swallow him whole. He pressed his tongue into the boy's mouth as he acquiesced below him. "Alphinaud," The way he whispered his name sent a shiver down his spine. 

Nicolai pushed him roughly back against the bed, his head hitting the soft pillow. He opened his mouth again to speak, and even had he been able, he was silenced by Nicolai's lips upon him again. A gloved hand pinned him down by the shoulder, while the other reached lower to pull down his pants. Panic flashed across his face, but it only seemed to drive the man on. With his pants down to his knees, he gasped as a thick finger slid between his legs, down over his smallclothes. Before he could protest, he was relieved of those, too, his now dripping sex revealed to the open air. 

"Lovely," Nicolai muttered, pressing a finger in. Alphinaud squirmed at the unwelcome intrusion, tried to shut his legs, but Nicolai moved to kneel between them, forcing them open. The older man tutted softly, beginning to work his finger deeper within him. Gods, his hands were big. Discomfort eased into pleasure as he fingered him rougher, eventually spreading him with two. Then just as suddenly as he started, he removed his hand. Alphinaud reflexively let out a breathy whimper, and the man chuckled. Too overwhelmed to move, he lay limp as Nicolai removed his clothes, then moved to undress himself, tossing his armor unceremoniously on the floor. He returned to kneel over Alphinaud, and he was taken aback at the size of the cock looming over him. It looked to be thicker than his wrist and nearly a fulm long. It was even bigger than he had thought, thinking back to the times he stole glances at the bulge in the warrior's pants, daydreaming of what was beneath. He had never expected to actually find out--especially not like this. 

Nicolai caught him staring this time, smirked, and leaned down to roughly kiss him again. He bit Alphinaud's lip, then trailed kisses and bites down his chin to his neck, where he paused to bite down hard. Alphinaud gasped, tried to cry out, but could only quietly squirm below him. The man pulled back to examine his handiwork, a dark mark growing where his mouth had been. He seemed rather pleased. 

He placed a hand loosely on Alphinaud's throat, pinning him down, and reached over to the nightstand with his other hand. Alphinaud watched from the corner of his eye as he quickly retrieved a small bottle of oil, then uncorked it to pour over his waiting cunt. He shivered at the cold slick rolling over his lips, mixing with his own wet, and sliding down to his ass. A part of his dazed mind wondered why such a lubricant was in the infirmary in the first place, but the thought faded as he realized his situation. Nicolai's intentions with him were crystal clear, now; despite the panic racing through his mind, he found himself unable to will himself to resist.

He felt the man's length pressing against his entrance. "It's your first time?" Nicolai said, almost more a statement than a question. Alphinaud nodded frantically, hoping the man would spare him some mercy. He had never taken any more than two of his own slim fingers until today, but the man's cock pushed against him as thick as his fist. Nicolai's face twisted into a sadistic grin. "Then hold on."

With a sudden thrust, his cock pierced into him, and Alphinaud's eyes flew wide in pain. It felt as if he was going to be split apart. Nicolai grunted and began moving, slowly thrusting in and out, pressing deeper each time. The further he went, the pain began to dull, ceding to pleasure, as Alphinaud found himself wrapping his legs around the man, trying to pull him closer and deeper. 

"Like that, do you?" Nicolai huffed, and forced in his full length. Alphinaud's mind went blank as he felt a height of pleasure he'd never known. He felt so tight and full, and as he looked down in shock he swore his stomach bulged at the size of it in him. "Knew you'd make a good breeding whore." Nicolai began fucking him in full force, the bed shaking below them with each thrust. Alphinaud clung to him, his nails digging into his back, driving the man on, as his pleasure rose to pure ecstasy. His breathing grew more ragged and Nicolai smirked down at him. "Are you going to cum, whore?" It took what little sense Alphinaud had left to desperately nod. 

"Good. Cum and take my seed." Nicolai's hand clamped down around Alphinaud's throat, choking him, as he hammered into him. Alphinaud's vision began to blur and fade just before climax ripped through him, his whole body shaking. With a last deep thrust, Nicolai moaned and swore as he came deep in the boy. He removed his hand just before Alphinaud passed out; he coughed and gasped, trying to catch his breath. Nicolai hovered over him for a moment, dick still deep in him, before slowly pulling away. Alphinaud flinched as Nicolai withdrew from him, cunt now stretched and sore from its violent deflowering. 

Slowly regaining his bearings, he pulled himself up by the headboard to see Nicolai had been quick to redress. The man reached out to him, and he flinched; Nicolai smiled, more warmly and genuinely than he'd ever seen, as he traced a finger along his neck. It felt tender, more bruises blooming across his throat. "Your collar should cover that." Nicolai softly pat his head. "And for your ailment." He placed a small vial filled with a deep gold liquid on the nightstand, then left without another word.

Alphinaud pulled the bed sheet over him and sat in a daze for a while, still processing what had just happened. It felt like a horrible vivid nightmare; but the ache in his neck and sore, leaking cunt proved it was quite real.

* * *

It had taken some time before Alphinaud felt steady enough to dress himself after that, and longer still before he dared touch the potion Nicolai had left. Until now, he had had no doubts in his mind the Warrior of Light was his ally; he was unsettling at times, yes, but Alphinaud had always felt safe enough in his presence. The man had never been forthcoming about much about his past, or himself; though, none had ever asked. Alphinaud and the other Scions had always judged the warrior by his actions, which until now, had seemed to be those of a good and righteous man.

But after what had happened to him that night, he began to wonder, just who was this man? How had he kept him as so close an ally, trusted him with his life for so long, without truly knowing him? He eyed the vial for some time, wondering if if its contents would help him as Nicolai had said, or hold an even worse fate for him. But, after another day with no sign of the return of his voice and no leads found for a cure, it seemed worth the risk.

As he uncorked it, a sickeningly pungent smell of salt, honey, and lavender hit him. He recoiled, held the bottle at arms length, and took a deep breath before downing it all in one go. The taste wasn't any better than the smell, and it had a thick, syrupy texture that nearly made him gag. He started coughing violently and cried out. 

A moment later, the chirurgeon rushed over to his bedside, followed by Nicolai at a leisurely pace. "Alphinaud, sir, are you--"

"Quite alright, thank you," Alphinaud croaked out between coughs. Unpleasant though it was, it seemed the potion had done the job. Nicolai placed a firm hand on his back. The gesture was probably meant to be reassuring, but it felt like a leaden weight, waiting to crush him.

"I brought him an antidote. It seems it worked. He needs water." There was a pause as he looked at the chirurgeon expectantly, before the man nodded and scurried back out of the room to fetch him a drink. Alphinaud glared up at Nicolai, throat still sore, but gagging no longer.

"What...did you do?"

"Your ailment, or when I violated you?" 

Alphinaud stared blankly.

"A potent, specialized silencing spell requires an equally potent cure. Easy enough for me to make one with access to the other. It did well keeping that hack medicus out of the way. Now, the other..." He explained with a predatory smile, reaching out to stroke Alphinaud's cheek, then slid his hand down to gently squeeze his throat. "I've been waiting to do that for quite some time. Expect more of it."

Alphinaud stiffened. The man's tone remained steady, casual even, but in his eyes was a cold stare that demanded obedience. As much as he felt afraid, his heart raced, as some part of him shivered in eager, vulgar anticipation.

"Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> I have more AlphiNico in the works, so stay tuned!<3


End file.
